Age of Reclamation
by Raven Lasky
Summary: Knowing that they are defeated prehistoric humanity decides to hide all the knowledge inside our own moon what the future will be when humanity is ready for the Covenant


101.000B.C Inside Luna orbit of Erde-Tyrene (Earth)

The complex was one of the most advanced constructs made by human kind, the moon being hollowed and the minerals used for its construction it was used for the first time when humanity went to conquer the black abyss of space and it grow until its current size, there were science labs used for all they types of research that humanity needed but also functioned as a shipyard building state of the art ships and technologies in here was made the last preparation that may save billion of human lives in the future, after the war with the Flood a parasitic species that destroyed thousand of human worlds a few scientists have come back to the deserted labs and began to prepare storing and categorizing all human knowledge in to the biggest library that they had until that moment. The station was supervised by a nine A.I. eight processing data and one as supervisor because of the hurry the A.I rename nameless doing their duty and so time began to pass the wars have ended humanity was devolved to stone age the A.I. watched how the Librarian the forerunner life-shaper genetically inscribed a geas in humanity to what end was unknown ages past and the A.I. kept vigil over Earth and humanity until the year 2290 when the A.I. scanning earth signals found plans for a slipstream space drive made by Shaw-Fujikawa and began preparation for the meting of their new masters or perhaps friends.

2291 A.C.

President of U.E.G James Worthington has announced the first fleet of one hundred colony ships equipped with slipspace drives has launched from Earth to colonize the first planets outside the sol system.

A.I. supervisor of the Lunar construct self named Forthencho after the ancient Lord of Admirals makes contact with the U.E.G on September 21'st 2291 .

September 21 2291 A.C.

Self named A.I. supervisor Forthencho was having a shadow of fear going thru his digital body it was at last time to make contact with his old masters what the humans of old haven't calculated was that after 100.000 years the A.I. have become sentient don't confuse this with a terminator situation is not like they are beginning to enslave or destroy mankind they still have their human protection programs and the laws of robotics in their programing the A.I. just started to ask itself what is the meaning of life so with a big breath of digital air the A.I. dialed the U.E.G vidphone number.

President James Worthington was having a very nice afternoon without paperwork even now after 150 years of not using paper it was still called that he didn't have any idea that his world and humanity's was about to change .

Hearing the vidphone ringing he answered being confused why was he called by an A.I. after a few seconds of not recognizing the A.I. spoke the first thing that come to mind .

(President)- Hello who are you and your designation ?

(Forthencho)- I'm sorry but I'm not an U.E.G. designated A.I. nor an U.N.S.C one mister President my name Is Forthencho named after the Lord of Admirals of what you my think as prehistoric humanity.

(President)-What do you mean by prehistoric humanity ?

(Forthencho)-I will explain everything but pleas ask your questions after I finish 150.000 years ago humanity reached the stars upon making contact with a race of aliens bi the name of San - Shyuum they began colonizing the Orion arm of the Milky-Way galaxy expanding in 40.000 years to 1000 star systems and 20.000 terraformed planets in this time it was excavated an ancient ship on the capital planet of the alliance Charum Hakkor inside were found some containers that contained some sort of spores not knowing what the spores were the humans of that time along the San-Shyuum implanted the spores on an animal called a Pheru the company animals preferred by them at the beginning nothing happen so they let the animals go the animals that were freed had copulated and had young after 8000 year the descendant of the animals began growing tentacles and assimilated every life form in its way after a long war with the organism that has been named The Flood the alliance had only a few colonies so they started attacking another civilization named Forerunners fighting a two front war the San-Shyuum and Human alliance was defeated and both races ware quarantined on they're home planet humans on Earth or Erde-Tyrene and the San-Shyuum on Janjur Qom the humans were devolved back to being primitives.

(President)- I'm shocked i never imagined that humanity had such past ,but i have question's how are you here and for what ?

(Forthencho)- 1000 years before the ending of the war a group of human scientists gathered all the data that humanity gathered thru the ages coming back to earth and hiding here the whole Librarium inside Luna what you don't know is that the moon is hollow I'm transmitting this signal from the inside wits the discovery of the slipspace drive i am aloud by my directives that were programed by my masters to contact you and begin helping you and advancing your technology to be prepared for what ever is out there .

(President)-Helping how?

(Forthencho)- By starting and teaching you the advanced technology of the alliance , I wont lie to you mister President it will take many years to learn all the advanced technology that I poses because i will teach you from scratch ,first i will help you perfect the technology you have now after that we will begin with the rest i want you to work for the technology that i give you i don't want you to become complacent and forget from where you started .In the Forerunner technological scale earth right now is a medium tier 3 space faring species with tier 7 pre-industrial , tier 6 industrial age , tier 5 atomic age , tier 4 space age, tier 3 space faring , tier 2 interstellar , tier 1 world builders and tier 0 transsentient .

(President)- Well after everything I heard I'm pouring myself a stiff one .Let me bee the first one too welcome you in the U.E.G and lets be prosper together.

2298 Seven years after the conversation of the President with the prehistoric A.I. ,U.E.G rename itself the Terran Federation with U.N.S.C still being the military arm .

2320 With the help of Forthencho all the technology that the Terran federation is being revamped and improved slipspace ,communications better armor and weapons

Forthencho begins teaching humanity about energy shielding and plasma weaponry Terran Federation colony count reached 400.

2450 The Terran Federation renames earth back to the original name Erde-Tyrene . The Terran Federation becomes tier 2 civilization with this achievement Forthencho gives the full database of the old alliance and starts teaching about hard-light weaponry and the full medical database colony count is 700 colonization is slow because the Federation has to equip every colony with 30 orbital plasma and Super M.A.C canons and a fleet of at least 50 ships that makes a total fleet 35.500 ships and 21.300 orbital canons every colony has 30 and 50 respectably exempt Erde-Tyrene with 250 ships and Reach with another 250 half the fleet is still the old one but construction is beginning on a new fleet and the old vessels ere put in storage .

2501 the number of colonies has reached 800 ,25 of them being started only now in the last census in 2498 the Terran Federation has a population of 65 billion people because of the medicine that was discovered the normal human life span has increased to 500 years and to a evolution medicine made by the A.I. all people are taller at least 2-2,5 meters and the musculature being denser people are four times stronger reflexes ere increased by 100 % Flash cloned A. a life of 80 years and if they want to retire the Federation will clone them a body and download the A.I in the brain of the clone life expectancy 60 years working on making clone bodies last longer.

February 11 2525 The newly terraformed colony of Harvest is attacked by a alien ship ,the ship attacked without provocation the only thing that they sad was a message in English "Your destruction is the will of the gods and we are their instrument". Harvest being one of the new colonies has only 5 orbital canons and a fleet of 15 ships ,5 Frigates ,4 Marathon class heavy cruiser , 5Valiant super heavy cruiser ,1 Infinity U.N.S.C super carrier all the ships being older version .

February 15 2525 Harvest is attacked again by 30 ships half of the defending ships are destroyed and 10 of the alien species with the found name of the covenant .

On the same day the U.N.S.C sends a force of 50 ships all of them being the most advanced ships in the fleet .


End file.
